<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>murals of love by aroterano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026481">murals of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano'>aroterano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, Vandalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spray-paint <i>me</i>, you hoe!" the mysterious girl yelled suddenly.</p><p>Lapis blinked. <i>Why the hell not?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst &amp; Lapis Lazuli &amp; Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>murals of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lapis Lazuli was a professional vandal.</p><p>At least, that's what she called herself. Her <em>actual</em> job, as a barista at the local coffee shop, was more of an excruciating, hellhole of a prison than what she had learned to expect from her parents.</p><p>She definitely enjoyed spray-painting more. It allowed the blue-haired girl to express herself; she felt <em>free</em> whenever she snuck out in her dark blue sweatshirt with a black bag full of...essentials. Something about breaking the law and risking it all was sensational.</p><p>On occasional nights, Lapis didn't even paint. She just sat down and looked at the splatter of stars in the sky, the waning moon, the silhouettes of the distant trees...</p><p>No one knew who was painting these walls. No one except her.</p><p>That was, of course, until someone saw her. </p><p>Lapis had been <em>positive</em> that nobody had caught the culprit of the acts of vandalism yet—but the blunette had started hearing noises whenever she came down to paint. At first, it had only been a trash can lid clattering to the floor, or a foot stepping on a stick—movements animals could've made—but not long after the first instances, the noises starting becoming more <em>humane</em>.</p><p>Someone was watching her.</p><p>Every time Lapis heard a muffled cough or colorful words whispered under someone's breath, she froze. The person hadn't turned her in yet, but that didn't make her any less cautious.</p><p>Was this even <em>her</em> special spot anymore?</p><p>The alleyway was the only place in the entire world that she found privacy. It was in an awkward, closed-off region between two communities. Lapis was sure whoever was watching her wasn't from her quaint little town—she knew everyone in it, after all.</p><p>Regardless, the vandal didn't do anything about it. She was at this odd kind of stalemate with the stranger, where she knew confronting the other would be a peculiar incident. Lapis preferred to keep things the way they were. And by the way things were going, she was sure the mysterious stranger was too.</p>
<hr/><p>Amethyst Quartz was pissed.</p><p>She didn't know <em>how</em> the blunette hadn't noticed her—or perhaps she <em>had</em> noticed the hiding Latina, and was just choosing to ignore her.</p><p>Amethyst <em>wanted</em> to talk to the blue-haired vandal, but it would be...<em>weird</em>. She didn't have a good reason to be watching the other paint, and her life wasn't particularly interesting. It was so <em>satisfying</em> to watch her, though; the way her arm crossed the once-barren walls quickly, the way she took a step back every few minutes to look at her progress, the way she pushed her choppy blue bangs aside and leaned closer to the wall for details, the way her art blossomed and look like an explosion of color on the dusty bricks.</p><p>It was always the same wall, and Amethyst was glad. No one would exactly catch her since the place was so closed-off. Amethyst was surprised <em>she</em> stumbled upon it—upon this mysterious stranger with beautiful art.</p><p>The wall was humongous. The girl had already fit a lot of paintings on it, and Amethyst knew she could paint tons more.</p><p>Amethyst had realized that the blunette wasn't going to confront her. It would have to be the other way around.</p><p>For some reason, Amethyst <em>wanted</em> to be noticed. It was hard, after all, with her humongous family, to not be ignored. Everyone overlooked her. Here, she was all alone. Here, she could walk up and start a conversation, and hopefully, the stranger would listen.</p><p>Amethyst pulled her knees to her chest. The girl was just sitting against the wall, her eyes glazed over as she looked at the sky. The urge to talk to her encompassed Amethyst's mind. This was her chance—the vandal wasn't busy with a painting.</p><p>The lavender-haired girl took a deep breath, and quickly stood up from her spot behind a trash can, nearly falling over. She staggered around it until she made eye contact with the blue-haired girl.</p><p>"Hi!"</p>
<hr/><p>Lapis was perplexed, to say the least.</p><p>A pudgy girl with long, whitish-lavender hair that was tied up had stumbled out from behind a trash can and was now grinning at her. Lapis narrowed her eyes, surprised that she hadn't noticed that someone was watching her earlier than she had.</p><p>
  <em>Was that legal?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eh, what I'm doing isn't exactly abiding the law either.</em>
</p><p>"...can I help you?" Lapis asked.</p><p>The stranger's grin faltered.</p><p>"H-hello?" Confusion swam in Lapis' mind.</p><p>"Spray-paint <em>me</em>, you hoe!" the mysterious girl yelled suddenly.</p><p>Lapis blinked. <em>Why the hell not?</em></p><p>It wasn't as if she had anything else to paint. Lately, her creativity had been at an all-time low—she might have even been experiencing...<em>art block</em>. The newcomer would be an interesting piece, for sure.</p><p>The blunette shrugged, standing up and reaching for her spray-paint cans. "Why not?"</p><p>"Wait, really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just, uh—can you stand in a specific position?"</p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at her prominent lips. "You want me to model?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"...a <em>nude </em>model—"</p><p>"No!" Lapis yelped, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Just—stand normally."</p><p>"If you say so," the girl laughed. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned on her right foot.</p><p>Lapis shook one of the cans, reflecting on what the hell just happened. A random stranger—one that she had never seen before, had been <em>stalking</em> her—or at least watching her paint without the blue-haired girl knowing. That same person had just <em>jumped out from behind a trash can</em> and had asked to <em>paint</em> them.</p><p>And she was going along with it.</p><p>"What style would you like?" Lapis asked, a lilt of humor in her voice.</p><p>"The best style," Amethyst suggested. "The one that...really brings out my awesomeness."</p><p>Lapis sighed. "Descriptive," she muttered sarcastically. She started shaking a can.</p><p>"I thought you did this as a living. Can't you figure it out?"</p><p>Lapis smiled softly. "I guess you can say that. And I just wanted to know if you had a preference."</p><p>"<em>Right</em>."</p><p>Lapis rolled her eyes, pressing the can's valve button.</p>
<hr/><p>Amethyst didn't come again for another week.</p><p>She had properly met the vandal on Friday—if you could even call their meeting <em>proper</em>. Normally, Amethyst watched the blunette every two or three days, but the week had been particularity busy with her family business. By the time Friday rolled around again, though, she was done with nearly all of her work.</p><p>The lavender-haired girl slipped out of her window, crashing down on to the ground roughly. She dusted off her white tank top and started walking towards the small alleyway.</p><p>The blue-haired girl noticed her right away, turning away mid-spray. "You again, huh?"</p><p>"You know it!" Amethyst grinned. "Did you miss me?"</p><p>The vandal smirked. "It was kind of quiet without your constant banging. But you probably missed my amazing art more."</p><p>The Latina raised an eyebrow. "<em>Constant b</em><em>anging</em>?"</p><p>The other frowned. "That's not what I meant. Are you here to get painted again? Or just to talk about...whatever we were talking about there."</p><p>Amethyst pondered on the question. "I guess we <em>could</em> talk...you don't want to be lonely, do you?"</p><p>"What? You think no one looks my way when I pass them?"</p><p>Amethyst laughed. "Oh, shut up. Just paint me."</p><p>The blunette twisted the bottle towards Amethyst, allowing a small cloud of spray-paint out. "I can paint <em>on</em> you if you want."</p><p>"The wall is fine," the purple-haired girl answered. "What about a more...<em>stoic</em> expression this time."</p><p>"Never took you for a serious kind of girl," the blunette responded, shrugging.</p><p>"I'm not," Amethyst winced. "I would prefer a more...boisterous pose."</p><p>"Also never took you for a dictionary," the other smirked, shaking the can.</p><p>Amethyst sighed. "I had to help my little sis with her English homework...let's just say that I'll probably forget these words in a few days."</p><p>"That's sounds more like you."</p><p>"You've only met me once before."</p><p>"That one time was enough," the blunette answered, shuddering dramatically. "I think I know plenty about you."</p><p>"Ha! You don't even know my name."</p><p>The vandal placed an arm heavily on Amethyst's shoulder. "Well, what is it?"</p><p>The Latina shrugged it off. "Amethyst." Stepping closer, she asked, "And what's yours?"</p><p>"Lapis Lazuli," the blue-haired girl smirked. "Now, let's get to drawing you, shall we?"</p>
<hr/><p>Lapis found Amethyst to be intriguing.</p><p>The blunette had painted people before, sure, but normally they were made up, or her reference was some flimsy photograph she had found under someone's bed. Now, she had a <em>real</em> person to look at. She had observed every stray strand of hair belonging to Amethyst, every curve on her body—and that was only from three sessions together. Amethyst only came on Fridays, claiming that it was her only free day. She said it had to do with her family business.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Lapis asked randomly on the fourth Friday.</p><p>Amethyst quirked an eyebrow. "Lapis Lazuli? Being <em>emotional</em>?"</p><p>Lapis shot a small smile at her companion. "I think you need to be emotional for a sec. I don't always paint, you know."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>know</em>," Amethyst laughed—a loud, hearty guffaw. "But it's fine. Modeling is fun, anyway."</p><p>Lapis knew Amethyst could be persistent when she wanted to, but only then did the blue-haired girl realize that it was because she was avoiding conversation.</p><p>With a small frown, Lapis slipped her cans back into her black bag. "We're talking today, Ame."</p><p>"Ugh, do we <em>have</em> to?" the lavender-haired girl groaned.</p><p>"My art, my rules," Lapis replied, sitting down against the wall and patting the spot next to her. "Just talk to me. You seem stressed."</p><p>Amethyst bit her lower lip, hesitating, before sitting down next to Lapis. "Fine," she sighed. "It's my big Latino family. They've given me a shit-load of work. We have this new accountant, Pearl—"</p><p>"Is she hot?" Lapis interrupted.</p><p>Amethyst elbowed the vandal. "Well, <em>yeah</em>, she is—but she's married, and that's not the point!" the plump girl sighed again, slumping against the wall.</p><p>"So you admit she's hot."</p><p>"Shut up, Lapis!" Amethyst delivered another jab at the blunette's chest.</p><p>Lapis giggled, shifting her position so she was closer to Amethyst. "What about her?"</p><p>The Latina frowned. "She's really pushy. Always telling me what to do, how I'm lazy and messy and eat too much. 'You're so incompetent!'" she added, raising the pitch of her voice for the imitation. "It's not really her fault. I've always annoyed her. She's fine with everyone else, but sometimes I feel like dirt compared  with the rest of my family. My cousins are so big, and strong, and I'm just some short, no-good Amethyst, who came out too late. I'm not even smart! One of my cousins is just a little taller than me, but at least <em>she </em>knows her numbers!"</p><p>"There are <em>some</em> perks to being short, you know," Lapis smiled softly.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Short people are good with hugs," the blunette grinned, wrapping her hands around Amethyst.</p><p>The lilac-haired girl froze at first, but soon melted into the touch. "This is kinda weird, y'know," she mumbled against Lapis' shoulder. "I barely know you."</p><p>Lapis pulled back, smiling, "You don't need to <em>know</em> someone to know when to give them a hug."</p><p>"That sentence doesn't make sense."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Didn't know you liked hugs, L."</p><p>"Oh, I don't," Lapis grinned. "But it seemed like you needed one."</p><p>Amethyst's gaze drifted to the right, where a wiry fence chock-full of holes was located. "I just wish I was...cooler? I just want to be strong, and helpful, and actually <em>do</em> something."</p><p>Lapis furrowed her eyebrows, placing a hand on the other's cheek and pushing it towards her so they were facing each other. "Amethyst, listen to me. Yeah, you aren't a bodybuilder, or a freaking genius, but that doesn't mean that you're useless." Her hands slipped down so they were holding the Latina's hand. "You're hilarious, and you make others have a good time. Fridays with you are the best part of my week!"</p><p>"I—well—"</p><p>The lavender-haired girl turned away, blushing, but Lapis knew that her eyes were sparkling.</p>
<hr/><p>Amethyst found being around Lapis fun.</p><p>The blue-haired girl always had a sarcastic remark or two to make about <em>everything</em>. She never made the same joke twice, and had this interesting personality where she was flirty, but still kept to herself. Amethyst could tell; she never talked about any friends she had, even after all the pestering the Latina had done, which lead to her thinking that the vandal didn't <em>have</em> any. And even if that wasn't the case, whenever Amethyst asked about Lapis' parents, she would get oddly defensive and would refuse to say anything.</p><p>Amethyst knew that she was being nosy, but Lapis was so <em>intriguing.</em> Everything about her—from her past to her hair; from her parents to the fact that she had gotten cans of spray-paint in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>"I think we're running out of poses," the blue-haired girl mused on their sixth Friday. "Do something unexpected."</p><p>Amethyst sat down against the wall.</p><p>Lapis rolled her eyes. "I meant an unexpected <em>pose</em>, Ame," she scoffed.</p><p>"We're talking today," Amethyst grunted. "You've painted enough."</p><p>Lapis faltered. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"It feels better to let it all out, Lap," Amethyst explained. "You let me vent, now I'm letting you vent."</p><p>The blunette narrowed her eyes. "I—what if I don't want to vent?"</p><p>The lilac-haired girl shrugged. "I dunno. Just don't then. I'm not trying to pressure you."</p><p>Lapis hugged herself, looking away. "Fine—I'll—I'll tell you, okay?"</p><p>Amethyst shot a concerned glance at her. "Look, you don't need to. Just, uh, tell me where you got those dope cans."</p><p>Lapis smirked, waving the one in her hand around. "Non-toxic. Let's just say that I know someone."</p><p>Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "You <em>know</em> people?"</p><p>Lapis laughed, slipping the can into her bag and sitting down next to Amethyst. "What do you think we do after I push them against a wall?"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Amethyst raised her eyebrows dramatically. "That's a little too much information, Lap."</p><p>Lapis smiled, resting her head gently against the brick. "My parents...they've always been a little, um, <em>controlling</em>."</p><p>The Latina looked at Lapis sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well—"</p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>Both girls' attentions jerked towards the sound. It was followed by a string of curses by a nasally voice.</p><p>"Who the hell's out there?" Lapis whispered urgently. She stood up, trailing after the noise.</p><p>"Eep!" someone shrieked from behind a trash can. "Get away from me, you clod!"</p><p>Amethyst stumbled towards Lapis, trying not to burst into laughter.</p><p>A short blonde was cowering in front of the blunette. Her glasses were set astray, and her green eyes were full of fear. She looked small, with a million freckles displayed on her face and her weirdly-shaped hair.</p><p>"We're not doing anything," Lapis deadpanned. "You're sitting there for no reason."</p><p>"What if you try to m-murder me?!" the blonde spat. "What then?!"</p><p>Lapis rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Amethyst," she sighed.</p><p>"W-wait!" the blonde stood up suddenly. "Er, I'm kind of lost."</p><p>"Where do you live?" Amethyst asked. "And what's your name?"</p><p>"Peridot," the blonde gulped. She followed it up with her complete address.</p><p>Lapis stepped back. "Whoa there, we didn't need your entire address, Peri," she smirked.</p><p>"Just your street," Amethyst continued.</p><p>"<em>Although</em>, if you want me to come..." Lapis winked, leaning closer to the blonde.</p><p>"H-hey!" Peridot stepped back. "I...um—"</p><p>Lapis snorted, turning around to head to the wall.</p><p>"Don't worry, P-dot, we won't hurt you," Amethyst smirked. "We only live to please and get pleased."</p><p>Peridot grumbled something under her breath, blushing, and then leaned to look at where Lapis was standing. "Did...did you guys draw all of that by yourself?"</p><p>"Well, Lapis did," Amethyst answered. "But she'll teach me soon, won't you, Lapis?"</p><p>The blue-haired girl responded with a thumbs up.</p><p>Peridot rested her chin on her fist thoughtfully. "Hmmm...it needs a little better outlining."</p><p>Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "What do you m—"</p><p>"Give me a can!" Peridot called, hopping over towards Lapis. "Prefferably black."</p><p>The vandal blinked. "I—not as nerdy as you seem, then."</p><p>"Oh, I'm plenty smart," Peridot said matter-of-factly. "Just better at line art than you."</p><p>"I—hey!" Lapis huffed, a light blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Amethyst watched as Peridot outlined one of the paintings of the Latina. After a few extra touches, it looked a lot more vibrant.</p><p>"Well, I should probably be going," Peridot said, handing the can to a shocked Lapis. "It's really late."</p><p>Stuffing her hands in her pocket, Lapis walked up to where Amethyst was standing as the blonde scurried away. "Well, that was...something."</p><p>"I—wow." the Latina shook her head slightly in disbelief.</p><p>"She's cute."</p><p>Amethyst crossed her arms. "I...I guess."</p><p>Something in her stomach churned.</p>
<hr/><p>Lapis was good at art.</p><p>It was the one of the only few good things she could say about herself. Art had always been a part of her, just like how swimming had always been a part of her. She was good at drawing, and making the wall a little more lively.</p><p><em>Amethyst</em>, on the other hand.</p><p>"Is it good?" Amethyst grinned hopefully, hopping lightly on her feet.</p><p>Lapis blinked, glancing at the wobbly mess the lilac-haired girl had implanted on the bricks. "It's, um, nice." She pursed her lips, trying to figure out the words she had to say next. "Why don't I help you?"</p><p>Amethyst pouted. "So it's <em>not</em> good?"</p><p>Lapis laughed nervously. "It's good! But improvement is always possible." She placed her hand gently over Amethyst's, causing both of them to blush fiercely.</p><p>"Wh-what were you saying?" the Latina squeaked.</p><p>"I—uh," the blue-haired girl blinked, her train of though lost. Suddenly, she was completely focused on how soft Amethyst's hand was under hers. "K-keep your hand, um, steady."</p><p>"Your hand isn't steady," Amethyst scoffed, averting her eyes.</p><p>"Shut up," Lapis muttered. "Focus on the can, and the wall, really <em>concentrate—"</em></p><p>"What is this, <em>Avatar</em>?!"</p><p>Lapis groaned. "Can you just—do you want to learn how to draw or not?" Her eyes locked with her companion's.</p><p><em>Her eyes are dark blue</em> <em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just like my hair—</em>
</p><p>"Lapis?" Amethyst's voice snapped the blunette out of her thoughts.</p><p>"Y-yes?" Lapis stammered. She felt her blush deepen.</p><p>"Can you help me or not?" Amethyst crossed her arms. A tinge of disappointment ran through Lapis when the lavender-haired girl's hand left her own.</p><p>Lapis sighed. "Do you not have <em>any</em> artsy friends?"</p><p>Amethyst paused for a moment. "I have <em>one</em>. I pose for her sometimes."</p><p>Lapis huffed. "Are you cheating on me? I thought <em>I</em> was your...what even am I to you?"</p><p>"<em>Not</em> my art teacher, apparently," Amethyst answered.</p><p>Lapis rolled her eyes.</p><p>The lilac-haired girl's gaze wandered to the wall. She squinted, targeting a specific painting. "Wait—I don't remember posing for that."</p><p>Lapis glanced at where Amethyst was looking, and then shrugged. "You weren't there. I know what you look like."</p><p>The Latina huffed. "That's—it's very accurate."</p><p>"Of course it is," Lapis smirked. "I have an eye for detail."</p><p>Amethyst looked away.</p><p>Lapis rested her hand on the shorter's shoulder. "What, do you think I'm going to <em>stop </em>drawing you?"</p><p>Amethyst shrugged herself away from the blue-haired girl's grip. "No...maybe..."</p><p>Lapis laughed lightly. "I'll always be there, ready to draw you. Every Friday."</p><p>"Every Friday?"</p><p>"<em>Every </em>Friday."</p>
<hr/><p>Amethyst wanted to laugh.</p><p>The blonde with the unduly messy hair was back, muttering under her breath once again.</p><p>"Back for more?" the Latina called, waving slightly at Peridot.</p><p>Peridot's gaze shot up. "Huh?"</p><p>Lapis snorted. "Are you here to 'fix' my paintings again?"</p><p>"I wasn't <em>fixing </em>them," Peridot retorted matter-of-factly, "I was just...adding to them."</p><p>"Here," Lapis tossed a black can in the green-eyed girl's direction. Peridot, in turn, fumbled with it, and it ended up on the pavement beneath her a few seconds later.</p><p>Amethyst strutted over to the blonde, picking the can up and handing it to her, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"I think that you could make—" the blonde side-eyed Amethyst, "—what's your name?"</p><p>"Amethyst," said girl offered.</p><p>"Amethyst. You could make Amethyst a little more...I don't know, better?"</p><p>Lapis frowned, looking irritated. "Okay, Peri, show us what you mean." She stepped aside to make room for Peridot.</p><p>"Well," the shortest of the three stumbled towards the wall. "These are quite messy. Maybe if the line art was neater, it would...look better."</p><p>Amethyst held in a laugh. Lapis was definitely pissed.</p><p>"Well, okay, Ms. Artist," the blue-haired girl shot Peridot a fake smile. "Go ahead."</p><p>The Latina glanced at where Peridot had drawn before. The art did look a little better—cleaner, as the green-eyed girl had put it.</p><p>Lapis huffed, turning away. Amethyst hobbled over to stand next to her. "Hey, you said I should have artsy friends."</p><p>"Yeah, but," the blunette rolled her eyes, "not like this."</p><p>"<em>Not like this</em>?"</p><p>"Drawing over my stuff!"</p><p>"She's just helping you."</p><p>"Well—she doesn't need to! I'm fine."</p><p>"Hey, maybe you two could work together!"</p><p>Lapis crossed her arms. "Like <em>that's</em> ever going to happen."</p><p>Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "It's <em>happening </em>right now."</p><p>"Against my will!"</p><p>The lavender-haired girl sighed. "Let's just sit down for a moment."</p><p>Lapis hesitated for a second, before obliging, sitting against the wall while hugging her knees. "What now?"</p><p>"You were saying something before," Amethyst answered, plopping down beside her. "Before Peri came, last time."</p><p>The blunette's expression softened, before becoming guarded. "It's nothing."</p><p>"You said your parents were controlling."</p><p>Lapis looked away, flicking a small pebble. "They're sending me to some stupid boarding school."</p><p>Amethyst gasped. "Who's going to paint me, then?"</p><p>"Peridot can."</p><p>"It just won't be the same."</p><p>Lapis shrugged sadly, eyes focused on the pebble. "They don't even have a reason. It's for troubled kids, but <em>I </em>haven't done anything."</p><p>"You break out of the house and vandalize a wall."</p><p>"Yeah, but <em>they</em> don't know that."</p><p>Amethyst tilted her head back. "When are you leaving?"</p><p>Lapis sighed. "I dunno. A new semester's starting in two weeks, I think."</p><p>"Talk to them."</p><p>Amethyst waited in silence for Lapis' response.</p><p>"...I will."</p>
<hr/><p>Lapis was...what was Lapis feeling?</p><p>She didn't want to go to the boarding school. That was certain.</p><p>Before? She wouldn't have cared.</p><p>Now? She had Amethyst...even Peridot, as annoying she was, allowed her to be who she was.</p><p>The boarding school would change her. She would become another girl coming from a semi-rich family that knows her manners and is—is on display for boys to choose.</p><p>Lapis didn't want that. She <em>never </em>wanted that, but before, no one else would've cared.</p><p>Amethyst would care, right?</p><p>The blunette sighed, sitting against the wall and looking at the stars. She heard a rustle, and the sound of a trash can lid clattering to the ground.</p><p>"Hey," Lapis smiled, spotting Amethyst. The Latina grinned, waving. "I saw Peridot on Wednesday," Lapis mentioned, getting up. "She asked where you were. Then she left."</p><p>"Can't resist me, huh?"</p><p>"I guess not. We know her address, you know."</p><p>"We can just barge on in whenever."</p><p>"But we—I mean, I wouldn't do that."</p><p>"Sure, Lapis. Sure."</p><p>The blunette smirked, resting a hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "Are you implying something, Ms. Businesswoman?"</p><p>"I dunno, Ms. Vandal," Amethyst replied, leaning closer. "And for your information, I'm not a businesswoman."</p><p>"Not yet, anyway," Lapis rolled her eyes, turning around to pick up a can. "So, what pose today, Ms. Not-Yet-A-Businesswoman?"</p><p>"Can it be something that," Amethyst's hand rolled down, "really <em>showcases </em>my amazing body?"</p><p>"I'm not drawing nudes," Lapis deadpanned, shaking a can.</p><p>Amethyst flushed. "That's—shut up!" she spluttered. "I meant—you know what? Never mind. Just—draw me in a casual pose."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Ame."</p><p>Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stood carefully as the blue-haired girl shook the can in her hand. "The nights are getting warmer," the Latina noted, looking at the starry sky.</p><p>"You always come with your hair up and a tank top on," Lapis deadpanned. "Nothing's going to change for you."</p><p>"What about for you? You'll have to change."</p><p>"What if I don't <em>want </em>to change?" Lapis breathed, pausing.</p><p>"...Lapis? We're talking about clothes...right?"</p><p>The blunette swallowed, tugging the hem of her sweatshirt absentmindedly. "I—I haven't talked to them yet," she explained shakily. "To my parents. I—what if they say no? And that I have to go? What am I supposed to do?"</p><p>"They can't say no if you don't ask," Amethyst answered. "But they can't say yes, either."</p><p>"I guess," the vandal pressed the button of her can.</p><p>She would miss Amethyst, for sure.</p>
<hr/><p>Amethyst was full-out panicking.</p><p>She'd been at the wall for an <em>hour </em>and Lapis <em>still </em>wasn't there. The blue-haired vandal came <em>every</em> Friday around this time.</p><p>She wasn't there, and Amethyst knew why.</p><p>She wasn't there, and Amethyst could've <em>stopped </em>it.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll talk to them, Amethyst."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good. I don't want to lose you."</em>
</p><p>And now the lavender-haired girl would never see her friend again. She was lost forever.</p><p>A rustle and a crash came from the corner of the fence. Amethyst twisted her head towards it quickly, hands shaking, until she realized it was just Peridot.</p><p>"Hello," the blonde greeted. "Is the other one here?"</p><p>"No!" Amethyst snapped. "She's gone forever! We're never going to see her again!"</p><p>Peridot blinked. "I...oh."</p><p>"What do you care? You barely knew her!" Amethyst felt hot tears running down her face. "I—I <em>cared </em>about her! And now she's—she's off to some boarding school, and she doesn't <em>want </em>to be!"</p><p>"Do you have her number?"</p><p>"Wh-what?!"</p><p>"<em>Do you have her number</em>?"</p><p>Amethyst blinked. She, in fact, did <em>not </em>have Lapis' number. "N-no."</p><p>"Do you know where she lives?" the green-eyed girl pressed on.</p><p>"Well, kinda—she lives in the other community. Not Beach City—the other one."</p><p>"Homeworld," Peridot nodded. "Used to live there, before I moved to Beach City."</p><p>"Do—and you've never seen her at school?"</p><p>Peridot huffed, "I go to private school. Now come on, let's take a walk." She turned around swiftly, leaving a dumbstruck Amethyst.</p><p>"W-wait for me," the Latina breathed, following the shorter girl quickly.</p><p>The two of them roamed the streets of Homeworld. It was like an endless maze of houses—most that looked pretty costly.</p><p>"I think Lapis is rich," Amethyst noted, peering at an expetionally large house.</p><p>Peridot sighed. "She probably lives in the center of Homeworld then. That's not good—the mayors live there."</p><p>"<em>Mayors</em>? As in, more than one?"</p><p>"Yeah. We have three. White is the head, though."</p><p>Amethyst narrowed her eyes at a sign. "How come...why did she come out, if she had money?"</p><p>Peridot stared at a crack in the sidewalk. "The grass is always greener on the other side."</p><p>"When did you get so wise?"</p><p>"Around the same time I—never mind. I think that's her house."</p><p>Amethyst squinted to where the blonde was pointing. A blue house—because of course it's blue—with three figures outside.</p><p>"I think those are her parents," Amethyst suggested, moving faster towards the house.</p><p>"I can hear them from here—those are <em>definitely </em>her parents," Peridot muttered.</p><p>The Latina scurried closer, hiding behind a well-cut bush.</p><p>"I don't want to go to that stupid school!" Lapis yelled, her voice echoing throughout the neighborhood. The lilac-haired girl was surprised she hadn't heard it before, considering how loud it was.</p><p>"Lapis Lazuli, listen to me," the woman, who Amethyst assumed was Lapis' mom, responded sternly. "You are going there whether you like it or not. The Mirror Academy is a very—"</p><p>"I don't care!" </p><p>"Lapis!"</p><p>"I know you just—ugh! I don't want to live this shitty life! I'm eighteen now! I can live where ever the hell I want!"</p><p>Amethyst heard something being tossed to the floor harshly. "Lapis Lazuli, <em>language</em>!" the woman shouted.</p><p>"Wait," the man stopped Lapis' mom. His voice was dark. "If she thinks she can get a house, let her leave. She's just a disgrace," he spat.</p><p>"I—I—fine!" Lapis turned around, storming into the house. She returned a few minutes later with the black bag. "I'm leaving!"</p><p>Amethyst felt the blonde next to her prodding her. "Hurry!" she whispered urgently. Mr. and Mrs. Lazuli were already heading inside.</p><p>The Latina nodded, getting up shakily. "L-Lapis!" she called softly.</p><p>The blunette whipped her head around, an angry look on her face, which immediately softened. "Amethyst?"</p><p>"So, um," Amethyst scratched the back of her neck self-consciously. "Me and Peri kinda overheard that conversation."</p><p>"Peridot?" Lapis blinked.</p><p>The blonde crawled out of the bush, several twigs stuck on her t-shirt. She mumbled a hello.</p><p>"Let's—let's go to the wall. We'll talk there," Amethyst suggested.</p><p>The three of them walked to the wall silently—the Latina could feel Lapis' stare boring on to her back.</p><p>As soon as they passed the fence, Lapis grabbed Amethyst's shoulder and whirled her around. "Why were you <em>stalking </em>me?"</p><p>"It was her idea!" Amethyst pointed at Peridot. "And, um...I was worried, okay? You weren't there, and I thought you left," she added slowly. "I—I care about you, Lapis."</p><p>Lapis blinked, processing what the Latina had just said. "Care...how?"</p><p>A blush found itself on Amethyst's cheeks. "I—well—I didn't mean like <em>that</em>—except, I maybe kinda did? I...I really like you, Lapis." She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry.</p><p>The blue-haired girl had a matching blush on her face. "Well, um, maybe I <em>also </em>like you that way," Lapis smiled.</p><p>Amethyst flushed darker. "I—uh, well—do you maybe want to move? To Beach City?" Her fingers fidgeted. "You need a place to stay, and probably a job...my family restaurant could use another person..."</p><p>"I...I like that offer," Lapis grinned. "And I'll get to see you way more. Legally."</p><p>Amethyst beamed back. "Yeah. I'd like that."</p><p>"I'm still here, you guys," Peridot interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Can you two kiss already? I'm going home." She turned around, kicking a stray soda can.</p><p>Ignoring the blush on her cheeks, Amethyst smirked, "We know where you live, P-dot."</p><p>The blonde froze. "Oh. Right."</p><p>"Hey, do you need a job, too?"</p><p>Peridot hugged herself, still turned around. "<em>Maybe</em>."</p><p>"You're hired too," the lavender-haired girl smiled.</p><p>The green-eyed girl sighed in relief. "I'm going, you weirdos." True to her word, she crawled out of the spot.</p><p>"Hey, um," Lapis fingered her opposite elbow. She looked at Amethyst slowly, before swiftly planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you around, okay?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Amethyst breathed, a strange yet pleasant feeling filling the bottom of her stomach. "I will."</p><p>Lapis grinned. "Well, for now, I think I should stay at your place."</p><p>Amethyst placed her hands on her hips. "Coming home with me already? You sure this isn't moving too fast?"</p><p>Lapis glanced at the wall—a mural of endless Amethysts, all detailed, some of them that hadn't even needed modeling. "I think it's safe to say we're fine."</p><p>With matching smiles on their faces, they walked back to Amethyst's house, hand-in-hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the most random idea ive ever had<br/>...so far</p><p>i just thought...what if lapis spray-painted...and ame posed...and sometimes peri joined-<br/>(this was supposed to be lapamedot which was mostly lapithyst but shhhh i like just lapithyst better)<br/>its kind of ironic considering that i only shipped lapithyst as a joke less than a month ago</p><p>the starting and ending was kind of rushed and out of character so sorry if you felt like it was awkward sdkjfsdk<br/>yes that was a lame ending i know sHUT uP</p><p>also i didnt look over this at all so if you saw a mistake no you didnt</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>